Beside Me
by pixie-atme
Summary: (Leorio/Kurapika yaoi) don't know how to summarize this, just read on.


He opened the door slowly. The suite was dark; all seems to be in rest. He creeps at one of the door, cautiously inquisitively looking inside; he saw Gon and Killua snoring gently into deep slumber. He couldn't help but to smile at the innocence their face is registering. He stare at them for a while envying them for being so free spirited.  
  
After sometimes, he exquisitely close the door and willed himself to peep at the next room.  
  
Before even opening it up, he knew the person was still awake inside. There were dim lights coming out of the door floor. He prowls in again, carefully not to make any sound. He saw him sitting in front of a desk filled with dozens of thick medicinal books. His face was groggy. There were steaming cup of coffee beside him. Every now and then the man suppress a yawn but just to buried himself again at the thing he's accomplishing. He was donned in a white tight shirt showing of his perfectly toned body. A loose black pajama protected his legs from the cold. He was acutely congested at what he was doing, he seems not to hear the intruder when he closed the door and walks his way toward him.  
  
"Leorio.." Kurapika called.  
  
The man was still too concentrated to hear him.  
  
"LE-OR-IO!" he called a little louder.  
  
The startled man looked at him with an abashed impression.  
  
"Kurapika?!" the man asked in astonishment, " What in the world are you doing here, and how in hell did you manage to appear there like a ghost?"  
  
He couldn't help but to smile, "You're too pre-occupied that's why you didn't notice me when I came in." the beautiful young man replied. "So, how's it doing?" he asked, pointing at his desk.  
  
"Fine, fine" the man answered dismissly. He courses his chair to face him completely. He then stole a glance at the wall clock, it's registering 1:00 AM.  
  
"What brought you here? Any problem?" he asked casually.  
  
"What makes you think there's a problem? Is it wrong now to visit my best friend?" He jestingly asked.  
  
Leorio's eye darkens a bit but shifted in its soft usual way. He went back to his work and started reading again. And then he added,"Sorry if I can't entertain you now Kurapika, I'm in the middle of something here."  
  
The young Kuruta just shrugged and walk behind him. He probe at the mans book.  
  
"Scientific words? That's the last thing I would want to memorize." He said a matter of factly, irritating the soon to be doctor. But the man didn't say a thing.   
  
Tenderly, the blonde man placed his palm at the elders' man back and started to massage it gently. Leorio stiffened as the soft hand glided to his chest. He took both of it in his own and mattered, "So, I am right after all."  
  
He turned around, stand and drugged the bewildered Kuruta at the bed, firmly making him sit. "Don't dare moving out of there." He takes a sit in front of the lovely blonde boy and gives him a penetrating gaze. "Now, spill it out"  
  
Two beautiful sapphire eyes stare at him, blinking "What are you talking about?"  
  
The dark headman gives an impatient groan, " I don't believe you just pop like a baboon in the middle of the night just to chit chat with your old friend. And NO!... the level-headed Kurapika I knew won't, and I say it again WOULD NOT distract me when I'm doing something so important." He sigh," okay, I won't mind spending time to you as long as you tell me what's bothering you." He softly added. His face full of understanding.  
  
Kurapika face softened. "Leorio..." he softly whispered. "I...well...I'm dead tired...I-I just want to have a good rest tonight..."  
  
Leorio give him a puzzling look," and so?" he asked.  
  
Kurapika managed to give in a smile, " I want to spend my resting hour with my best friend..." he chided again.  
  
The dark headman shook his head, he knew more than the young Kuruta speak of. The young mans nightmare had been bothering him again, and if he is not mistaken, from the tiredness traced at the lovely face of his friend, he'd been restless for two nights.   
  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep, tomorrows another hard day with you."  
  
"Where?"  
  
He gestured his head at his bed and added defensively, "Don't worry I'm not going to lay next to you, I'll probably sleep on the floor or something..."  
  
Kurapika followed his gaze when the yawning man stands up and started his way toward the loaded desk.  
  
"Leorio..."he called out. The man looks back , waiting for his next word, " Sleep besides me tonight..."  
  
Leorio gives him a look. He giggled lightly, "Yes...onegai!"  
  
Pair of black eyes softens, then nodded. "Just sleep on...you need your rest." Then he turned around.  
  
  
  
```  
  
It was quarter to 3 when Kurapika felt somebody making moving beside him. He was still awake the whole time, couldn't even close his eyes. Because, the moment he would, he'll see things he wanted to forget.  
  
He turned around looking at the laying man besides him. He sat up and stares at the tranquil state the man had on his face. He leaned closer...  
  
```  
  
He was in the middle of his sleep when a warm amateur lips provoking his own one. He can't help but to respond. His arms snaking around a soft light body covering his, the kisses deepen, and for a moment he was lost in pleasure. But his minds inquire, and it was then he jolted back to reality and opens his eye. He saw pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him, small mouth agape, "what?" he asked.  
  
Kurapika felt Leorio's body stiffen once again, staring at him like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"You're crazy..." the astound man whimper.  
  
The golden haired boy smiled, he nestled his head to Leorio's neck and closes his eyes. "Hold me, please! I want to have a blissful sleep."  
  
Slowly, two strong arms wrapped around his body. And as always, there were no bad things visioning him, he felt a complete peace.  
  
He heard the soft heart beat of the kind man, he was aware of his soft warm breath making it's way through his neck. Then, he found himself slowly being drag to a complete limbo, he snuggled a little bit then gave in into drowsiness. 


End file.
